


The hat not on his head

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Facebook Prompt, Gabriel got his hands on Sam's phone, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sam Winchester Needs Brain Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Never in his life will can Sam unsee this...his brother and...the hat





	The hat not on his head

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the edit goes tooooooooo
> 
> CrowNoYami...well, it's her Prompt anyway^^

  
  


After being imprisoned in a ring of holy fire and a few colourful words from Dean, the trapped archangel vanished as soon as the fire went down... only to reappear in their motel room days later when he snapped up dinner for them all. 

 

That was the way all evenings in the motel rooms ended. Gabriel appeared, food was served, and the archangel ignored Dean's rude behavior. Over time, Gabriel also appeared when Sam was on his own and strangely the archangel was on his best behaviour. 

 

Gabriel never spoke much when Dean and Cas were around, but with Sam he spoke without taking a break. Normally Sam would be annoyed by it, but Gabriel made it his mission to impress Sam because the archangel only talked about things Sam truly wanted to know, found interesting or helped Sam during his research. Sometimes Gabriel even told Sam about things no human could know or could have ever heard of, and Sam hung on every word Gabriel spoke. 

 

Weeks passed, and Sam really enjoyed the archangels' presence where Dean was still mostly cursing at the part-time trickster. On a real slow Friday night, Dean had declared that it was his night off and dragged a clueless Castiel with him to the next bar for drinks while Sam and Gabriel stayed behind. 

 

Sam had built himself a comfortable place on his bed and was playing on his laptop when his phone went from a new message. Absently, Sam reached for his phone and paused his game. Gabriel had sent him a message but it was the small picture in front of Gabriel's name that made Sam frown at the display. 

 

"Why does a picture of a heart comes up for your contact name? I never let you have my phone," Sam said and clicked on the message. Gabriel had sent him a picture of small kitten sitting in a field of small white flowers with a butterfly on its head. Sam smiled at the picture before he looked at the archangel who sat on Dean's bed while the hunter was gone. 

 

Gabriel had a smile full of mischief plastered all over his face as Sam looked at him and something in Sam's chest made a floppy jump at being the center of the archangels' attention. "If you have a problem with a heart you shouldn't look at Dean's new pic."

 

Sam watched Gabriel from the corner of his eye as he scrolled through his contact list before he found Dean's name... only to throw his phone right at Gabriel's laughing face. "WHAT THE HELL?! MY EYES!"

 

Sam would never again get the image of his brother out of his mind. Not even when a crying with laughter archangel threw himself at Sam. The picture of Dean Winchester wearing nothing but a cowboy hat, but not on his head, was nothing Sam wanted to see ever again... and that a certain angel of the lord was staring at Dean with utter fascination just made it worse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
